Ending
Note: This Page Contains Major Spoilers for Bread Kittens and Bread Puppies. Please proceed with caution. This page describes all the game endings of Bread Kittens and Bread Puppies. Bread Kittens Ending Ginger is tired, since you made it to the top of the ChowCorp's castle, and wants the boss to show themselves. A silhouette appears, saying they had seen him go through their 'army of brainwashed kittens'. The silhouette is revealed as a Chihuahua. Ginger is surprised to see the Chihuahua, thinking they are a rat. The Chihuahua then states they are actually a dog. He introduces himself as 'Lord Peanut, King of the Chihuahuas'. Ginger is once again surprised that all this time, the boss of ChowCorp was a Chihuahua named Peanut. 'Lord Peanut' corrects Ginger and tells his story, saying he had been bullied by cats and dogs alike for his size. He then says dogs will be next to be brainwashed and 'all other pets will be unwanted and Chihuahuas will take over the world'. Ginger then throws some bread at Peanut's face, breading him and returning him to normal. Peanut says the last thing he remembered was eating something funny from the trash. Ginger then explains that what he ate made him a psycho and the bread returned him to normal. Peanut exclaims, "What have I done?! I've tainted all the cat and dog food!" Ginger than says they can fix this with the bread, which he says is the cure. Peanut says Ginger must continue to bread the kittens in Catlandia to save them, and he must go to Woofshire to save the puppies. He than says his final farewell, and disappears. Ginger says that it looked like they had saved the day, but you and him not done yet, there are still more kittens to bread! Even if you both have to bread them one by one, they can still do it! "Lets GO, team Bread Kittens!!" Bread Puppies Ending Peanut, an Akita, and a Golden Retriever appear at the Wicked Castle, with Peanut exclaiming they had made it. He wants whoever tainted the dog food to show themselves. Then, a spirit-like entity appears. Scared, Peanut asks if it is the last boss. The monster tells Peanut and his friends to leave. He says it was bigger and scarier than he expected. He than points out that something wasn't right. Ginger tells Peanut to stay back. Peanut says it was like deja vu. Ginger says this is awkward. Peanut asks why, and if Ginger was behind the tainted food. Ginger says he did, but actually, it was an accident. He says he knocked the mind control serum into the dog food and after that, things got out of hand. Peanut asks why he'd do that. Ginger says he really tried to fix it. He says he'd breaded all the cats in Catlandia, and came to Woofshire and hid while trying to fix the food. However, he says, his need to sleep 20 hours a day and lack of opposable thumbs made it difficult, so it was slow. He was so ashamed he hid there and used a monster hologram to keep others away. Peanut says it was the silliest story he'd ever heard. Ginger wonders why Peanut wasn't angry at him. Peanut says it was an honest mistake. He says instead of trying to fix it himself, Ginger should've asked for help from his pals. Peanut says he'd go out and bread the remaining brainwashed dogs, and that Peanut and Ginger could do it together as a team. Ginger thanks Peanut and says he's not sure why he felt embarrassed about this, but was relieved to have Peanut's help. Peanut tells the player that 'we have work to do'.